BMOC 4, The BMOC
by David D. Amaya
Summary: The Academy Students are conducting their first group combat exercise in the Big Mutant On Campus Series' fourth, and titular chapter. Agent Nichols is participating as well so the question is; Who is the Big Mutant On Campus? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part four "The BMOC"**_  
**_Chapter 1_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

_**Much thanks go out to Christy – Flare who has ended up accepting the position as Beta Reader 1st Class! So if you notice this series improving, that is all her effort!**_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

"Howdy, this is the Lazy Q, the place for you."

_"Good afternoon, Maverick. Let me speak to the boss, if you please."_

"Yes, sir, Mr. Nichols, sir." _Damn Yankee tenderfoot!_ "Boss," The young Texan called out on the intercom. "It's Mr. Nichols."

"Put him through, Maverick," Charlie Block, the owner-operator of the Lazy Q Dude Ranch picked up the telephone to speak with the best partner an ex-Secret Service Agent has known. "Welcome back, Lariat, or is that Special Agent Professor Nichols?"

_"Good afternoon, Charlie. So what was so hectic you hung up on me this afternoon?"_

"Well, first there were three flight delays that forced us to relocate some guests. Then we found out that they oversold the tickets to the UTEP basketball tournament, again, so that left us with 50 pissed-off Wichita State fans that got left out in the cold."

_"I guess no one has told you retirement is supposed to be relaxing, Charlie."_

"Tell that to the three bellhops that all caught the flu, Lariat. So what happened next?"

_"Where did I leave off?"_

"Something about four boxes of your vegetarian marshmallows."

_"Oh, that! Well, Charlie, those kids found out the hard way we at the Secret Service do not get mad, we get even. You can bet your six-shooters their first reaction was blame Jubilee!_

_ "Other than that class was fun, now it has been almost ten years since high school, but first day and I have already one-upped the class clown."_

"Son, do you need to borrow the Caddy for the Prom?"

_"Droll, Charlie. __**Very witty.**__ You would fit in around here."_

"Well, did you learn anything new or is Uncle Sam wasting the tuition money?"

_"Well, if you ever had to meet the Juggernaut, you can attack him with mental telepathy once you pry his helmet off."_

"That's good to know. Remind me to write that down. Is that all you learned?"

_"No, I also learned that the Juggernaut is Charles Xavier's stepbrother, Cain."_

"NO SHIT!"

_"__**Yes, shit.**__ It seems all this time, all the rampaging, destruction and fighting with the X-Men is just a long running grudge over who slept in the top bunk."_

"Remember, Lariat, Cuba would be a different place if Castro had a better fastball when he tried out for the Washington Senators. Well what happened next?"

_"Well my pony found its way to its new home." _

_

* * *

_

"Kewalaka, what's that noise?"

"There's a Black Mustang at the gate, ma sœur."

"That will be for me, Mr. MacKenzie." Agent Nichols rose and left the room. "If you all will please excuse me."

As Agent Nichols exited the academy, a midnight black 1965 Ford Mustang pulled up along side him. The driver side door opened, and out of the classic muscle car exited the only pretty girl who picked him up while _he_ was driving it.

"Well hello, Sugah," the Southern Belle said. "_Goin' muh way?_"

Rogue gave Kordel a hug, careful not to touch him with her bare skin before she tossed the keys to his car in the air for him to catch.

"I see you talked Scott out hiring of the transport company I recommended."

"Sugah, when ya'll gots a sweet automobile like this one, it deserves to be driven the way the good lord intended."

"_Under the speed limit, obeying all traffic laws?_"

"Heck no! Ya'll gots ta drive it like it's full'a moonshine an' ya'll runnin' from the law!"

"I _am_ the law."

"Oh, yea, Ah forgot, yer a revenoor in yer spare time."

Just then, the students and both instructors made there way outside.

"Will you check that out, Yoink," Nuff remarked as they exited outside. "Classic styling, sleek design, smooth chassis and factory original rear end."

"_And the voiture ain't half bad, mes ami!_" He whispered back.

_Kewalaka!_

_What? I'm not blind, ma sœur de feu._

_Talk like that and it can be arranged! _

"Hiya, Cyrus hon!" Rogue hugged the President's son, and then ruffled his hair.

"Hi ya, Rogue! I was wondering what happened to Lariat's ride. You had it all this time?"

"Not all this time, Sugah," She then spotted Jubilee and the four newcomers. "Awe heck, Ah'll explain latter, Well, are ya'll gonna introduce me to ya new friends?"

"Oh, yea, hey guys," Cyrus called out to the new students, "This is Rogue, yet another of the X-Men I have to thank for saving my bacon that day. Rogue, I'd like you to meet Alea," He said pointing to the Hawaiian. "That's her boyfriend Jason. Over there, that's Nathan, Everyone calls him Nuff, and next to him is his cousin Stewart, they call him Yoink.

She gently shook each of their hand noting the Alaskan and his Canadian cousin softly kissed her gloved hand, which reminded her of the Swamp Rat, the second one speaking French, just like, Gumbo.

"Pleased to meet y'all, now where did Ah hear your names before?"

"The hockey game, Rogue."

"Oh, thanks, Jubilee," Then she remembered the bruise on Scott's eye. "Ah oughtta thank y'all then for helping us out last Halloween!"

"What do you mean, Ms. Rogue?" Paige asked.

"Well, hon. We were in the Nile River Valley to Square Dance with the Juggernaut, When Marco saw the bruise on the Fearless Leader, he said something nasty about it, then started laughing so hard he didn't see me sneak up and pop off his brain bucket!

"That's when Jeanie started to make him act like a big 'ol fat ballerina!" Everyone including Agent Nichols broke out in laughter. "Can you picture it, a 900-pound red monster doing Swan Lake in front of the Sphinx?"

* * *

_"I guess I see what you mean, Lariat. But why did she have your Black Pony?"_

_

* * *

_

"Even though I have the armored Suburban the Director left here, Miss. Guthrie, I convinced him my Mustang is a better, nondescript, choice for this assignment."

"After a few improvements, huh, G-Man," Rogue said as he softly punched him in his arm.

"Like what," Jason asked.

"See fo' yourself," Rogue popped open the hood to revel a brand new engine. Alea, who's father owns a similar Year One Mustang, noted instantly that it was not the factory original V8 motor.

"An Saleen S7 engine?"

"Correct, Miss. Kaulalona," Agent Nichols replied. "This is a competition- package variant on the Saleen S7 twin turbo engine. It is among the fastest street legal automobile engines in the country. The modified package offers a 33% increase in power, producing approximately 1000 horsepower reaching sixty miles-per-hour in two-point-eight seconds and can achieve a top speed of two hundred forty miles-per-hour." Several students whistled low at the announcement of its specks. "It is also equipped with the same armaments as the Executive Limousine; solid-core tires, bullet-resistant glass and heavy-duty suspension modifications."

* * *

_"Come on, Lariat. We both know she wouldn't drive it from the shop in Virginia, and I know you didn't have it delivered to Xavier's. What else does she got under the hood?"_

"A Shi'ar over-shield, a Kree inertia-dampening array and a Stark Solutions repulsor ray-based restraint system."

_"What's that mean, and in __**English**__ this time, son."_

"An external alien energy shield generator strong enough to stand up against the Hulk, a braking system that can go from a speed of one hundred miles-per-hour to a dead stop in less than twenty feet and the original prototype next-generation laser beam safety harness from the Easter Egg, that can protect the passengers from terminal deceleration."

_"Does SHIELD-"_

"No SHIELD does **not**. The Director said in no uncertain terms, Horsepowerdoes not have to explain how we protect the First Family to Fury. SHIELD likes to be conspicuous. We prefer to be subtle. Besides there is a reason we do not use confiscated technology on Stagecoach."

_"Be honest, __Lariat. You had this done to your car instead of the transport because-__"_

"I know what you are about to say, and you would only be half right, Charlie."

_"Well, what's the story you used on your students, 'cause it's smaller than a transport, an' faster than fast, it's more maneuverable?"_

_

* * *

_

"…since the Mustang is half the weight of the Suburban and the Saleen engine puts out over three times the horsepower, Mr. Starsmore, it _is_ more maneuverable."

"Have you ever raced in a sled with this many horses under the hood, homes?"

"All Secret Service Agents are trained in precision driving in high-performance sports cars, Mr. Espinosa, before they learn to do the J-Turn in a Suburban or the Executive Limousine."

"So that's why you hot-wired a 'Vette at the zoo!" Jubilee remarked. "And I thought it was because it was cool little convertible!"

The look the Secret Service agent used now struck a resemblance to Jean Grey, Jubilee just tapped her watch with her index finger. "Forgot ten minutes are up, Secret Agent Dude?"

* * *

_"Ya'll better keep an eye on that little firecracker, she's got moxie, Lariat!"_

"Both eyes, when I can Charlie. Besides she would have called it something else."

_ "So how'd the Writin' Class go?"_

_

* * *

_

"Good Afternoon again, students. Please take your seats. This class will cover various aspects of creative writing and the story writing process." After he had finished writing this on the chalkboard, he turned to note that most of the students were still standing, and the few that were seated did not open their desks.

"Now I will start this class with some overhead projected notes." Nichols reached for the projector screen on the top of the chalkboard when he heard some giggling. Looking over his shoulder, he noted some Cheshire cat-like grins on some of the students. Kordel then took a step back drew his Asp Baton, extending it it's full 32-inch length, then hooked it to the handle allowing its weight to open the screen, in a 'safer' manor.

"Don't trust us, Secret Agent, Dude?"

"Not one inch more than I can possibly throw you, Jubes."

"Well I am kinda aero dynamical," she replied leading to another round of snickering.

"Students, though there is no reason for alarm, I shall propose a truce. No more practical jokes. Do you all agree?"

"Okie-dokie, truce," Jubilee spoke up. "No more pranks, _for the next few hours at least_."

"Thank you, duly nominated representative of Local 739."

* * *

"So Writing Class went rather smoothly. They all know how to put the basics on paper, but it became obvious that most of the students never learned to unlock their creativity.

"You remember your school years, Charlie. Trying to memorize facts, figures and spelling. Only Monet, Paige, Alea and Stewart seemed remotely following along, it seems that none of them ever attempted to put their feelings on paper. This was going to be a bigger challenge than Economics."

* * *

"So as the novelist Phyllis Whitney said, _'Writing is the one skill that cannot be taught.'_ nonetheless I am going to give it a try. Miss. Guthrie, the lights if you may.

"Students, for your first assignment, I want you to tell me about you."

Several students groaned.

"What?" Kordel looked up, slightly alarmed at their response. "You have heard the phrase 'Write what you know?' You should know enough about yourself to introduce yourself. I am just asking for slightly more." he stood and went back to the front and raised the projector screen."Now for the ground rules;

"**Rule one**. The use of poor grammar, lax spelling and even worse, slang and profanity, will NOT adversely affect your overall grade on this project." He wrote this on the board.

"Mr. Delano will not describe himself using a German accent, and Miss. Guthrie will not turn in the assignment written in Swahili. That is because they do not communicate normally in those ways, so I will not force unused grammatical rules on you, _just yet_. I want you to tell me about you, in _**your**_ way.

"Now that does not mean profanity for profanity's sake. I understand teenagers like to use slang, and pepper their speech, so long as you are telling me the truth, which brings me to **Rule 2**…

"_**NO BS**_," He underlined the line three times for emphasis. "I want you to lay it straight for me. Remember students, I am Secret Service, I am trained to spot lies, and I will see through it as if they were transparent.

"**Rule 3.** You may ask for help from any one. You may even do the assignment in a group setting, but each student must do his or her own work. Your friends have the advantage to help point out things about yourselves that you may overlook or neglect. However, you cannot do each other's assignments. I want to get to know the real you."

"What should we include, Agent Nichols?"

"Well, Miss. Guthrie, that is up to you. You are telling me, about you. Is your affection for unicorns important for me to know about you? Should I even know about it? Is the fact your idea of classic American cinema is 'The Breakfast Club' important enough that I need to know that about you, then add that as well."

"Are you going to do this assignment as well, Lariat?"

"Very well, Mr. Parkman. I will also do the assignment."

_Who's going to grade your project, mate?_

_

* * *

_

"I thought about what Jonothon asked thoroughly, Charlie. I could have easily asked Monet or Paige to grade my assignment, but I need them to trust me as a team, so I asked myself _'of the students here who would have trusted me the least.'_"

* * *

"Mr. Delano, do you believe you can be a fair and impartial judge?"

"ME? Grade _your_ paper?"

_Iakona, he's asking you to be _honest_, not to drag up a personal beef. If you can't, say NO!_

"Mr. Delano, all that I ask is for you to hand out an honest assessment of this assignment."

_See, he beggin' for it!_ "You got a deal, One-Time, on one condition, _you go last._"

_Iakona!_

"Very well Mr. Delano, I will go last."

* * *

_"You're begin' for it, __Lariat. I can see the wild-eye looks over the phone. Do you know what you are doing?__"_

"Yes I do, Charlie. They are not going to trust me, if I cannot trust them. I have seen this kid's jacket. His test scores are off the chart, he is a natural leader, but the hardships he has had to face has left him hardened and cynical for someone so young.

"He will not trust me because, to him, I am just another cop that will turn up dirty. If I am going to get these kids to trust me I will to have to earn it the hard way."

_"I know she's gonna get you back for the marshmallows, but Jubilee trusts you, don't she?" _

"I have Jubilee's trust because she has seen me in combat, the others do not believe any of the stories they have heard. Ororo once told me that the only indicator the kids have that Jubilee's stories are true, is how hard they are to believe.

"Remember, they know the X-Men, they cannot fathom a flatscan with a badge to hold a candle to a group of mutants with such powers."

A knock at the door interrupted the federal officer's reflection.

"Just one moment, Charlie. There is someone at the door. _Please come in!_"

Paige Guthrie opened the door. "Agent Nichols, Mr. Cassidy would like to remind you we will be having a workout session in the Biosphere in 30 minutes."

"Thank you, Miss. Guthrie."

"He would also like to know if you have a workout suit."

"I will be wearing my firing range fatigues, thank you, Miss. Guthrie."

_"'Workout suit?'"_

"Yes, Monet, left a spandex aerobics suit on my desk, that I would not wear to win a bet. I am just going to wear my tactical coveralls."

_"Well I'll catch up to you later, Kordel. Have fun."_

_

* * *

_

"Sean, did every student receive a new workout suit?"

"Yes Emma, I had Monet distribute them to everyone including Agent Nichols. He will be joining us in this afternoon's exercise."

"Why?"

"Well, Emma, he will be defending the students, he should become accustomed to their mutant gifts and fighting styles in combat, and the students should get used to the experience and tactics Agent Nichols had been trained in. Remember, he's had the finest training the government has to offer. Even the President's own bodyguard is not as well trained as Kordel is."

"**I WILL NOT** allow any of my students to be harmed in any way! Is that _CLEAR_, Sean? The students are arriving."

The biosphere doors opened and in walk nine students, all laughing and joking as they approach the same group of rocks as before in Sean's morning class. They all had on the same workout suit, Jono had on his black leather jacket. Jubilee with her yellow coat, and Cyrus had on his lucky Mariners jacket, the only standout features among them.

"Where are Mr. Delano and Agent Nichols?"

As if on cue, Special Agent Kordel Nichols arrived at the group of rocks dressed in an all-black tactical uniform, carrying a large gear bag, strapped to his left thigh was a gun holster.

"I apologize for being tardy, students," he said as he put the bag on the ground. "I forgot where I unpacked my boots."

"That's okay, Secret Agent dude," Jubilee remarked. "You don't look that tardy from here." Leading to a round of snickers from the students.

"Kordel, may I ask what you brought with you?"

"A striped-down room entry package, Sean. The Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun, equipped with the beta-C magazine and four back-up clips. My side arm, the SIG Sauer P226 semi-automatic pistol with six extra magazines, a tactical knife, an ASP baton, four distraction canisters, two pairs of handcuffs, and a CAT-issue emergency field medical kit."

"Do you think you will need all that equipment, lad?"

"There is a saying in the Secret Service; _'If you are expecting a gunfight,__** pack a rifle**__.'_ Besides this is not close to half the standard counter-assault gear."

**"I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY OF MY STUDENTS TO BE HARMED. **_**IS THAT CLEAR!**_**"**

"Relax, Emma," He replied. "All the firearms and distraction canisters are loaded with training-grade rubber pellets. Only the medical kit is field authentic."

"You'd think a mind reader would have picked up on that one, wouldn't ya One-Time?"

Turning around he saw Jason Delano, who like the Secret Service Agent, chose not to wear the Gen-X Issued workout suit, but unlike Kordel, he was dressed in motorcycle boots, black faded jeans, and a hooded sweatshirt that he wore under his Ice Dogs hockey jersey. Black martial arts sparring gloves and a Dodgers cap completed his ensemble.

"Mr. Delano, why are you not in a proper workout uniform?"

"The last time I had to throw hurt bombs, I wasn't wearing some fancy asskicking suit, you never know when a beat down's gonna go down. Besides, _red spandex with gold trim? YOU HAVE TO BE OUTTA YOUR DAMNED MIND!"_

"I'm wearing the same thing, lad."

"Yea, and you look just as ridiculous in it as Yoink and Nuff do!" Leading to a round of snickers.

"Very well, Lad," Sean relented, "but it will be your responsibility when you snag your clothes on a thorn. Emma why don't we begin."

"For the new students and Agent Nichols. We will start with a simple game of Capture The Flag.

"Sean has placed your flags at points exactly 50 yards from each other. Your mission will be to capture the other team's flag while defending your own. Once captured you will attempt to return it to this position, and place it on one of the designated platforms, it will light up when your flag is inserted.

"If your team's flag is captured, you are to attempt to recover it. You are expected to use your mutant abilities to your advantage, but only to impede your opponents and to recover your flags. _IS THAT CLEAR!_"

"Okay," Nathan responded. "But how are we doing this, the Good Guys vs. the Home Team, or are we picking teams via the E M-cubed method?"

"_The 'E M-cubed method'_, Nathan?"

"Eeny, meeny, miny moe, Monet." Alea explained as she pointed to four of the students.

"We will have the original student face off against the new students as it will be dividing the group five-on-five."

"Guess you'll be on our side, 'Watt," Alea told the President's son as she ruffled his hair.

"Welcome to the neither regions of the soul!"

_**"JAY!"**_

"Hey, Frosty whatabout Secret Agent Dude?" Jubilee asked. "Tell you what, we'll trade Artie an' Leech for him. Heck, I'll even throw in M!"

"Agent Nichols' task will be to attempt to recover both teams' flags, Jubilation."

_Emma, do you think that's wise?_

_ As you said he is well trained, let us see how well trained he is._ "The team that does not win will clean the Recreation Room this evening. But, if Agent Nichols defeats both teams, you all will also clean the kitchen, once more."

"And if do not attain total victory, Emma?"

"Then you will assist whichever team that is defeated."

"And when we outright beat him, Frost?"

"Then he will assist in both chores, Mr. Delano."

Another round of snickers came from both teams.

"Very well, but if I am victorious, I will determine when the chores are completed to my satisfaction."

"_Agreed_. Now, we shall begin. Sean will lead the new students to the Green Flag. I shall lead the rest of the students to the White Flag. Agent Nichols, you shall begin from this position. When we return we shall give the signal to begin. That will provide more than ample time to devise a stratagem of attack and defense. May the best team win."

"_**We will**__!_" Jay and Jubilee called out almost in unison.

As he watched both groups head into the Biosphere, Agent Nichols finished preparing for the session. Double-checking his weapons and gear, tugging his Kevlar gloves over his hands and donning his yellow shooting goggles. He places a bulletproof tactical helmet on when out of thin air a skull and crossbones appears.

Turning around he sees Artie and Leech.

"Artie say 'you look scary.' Leech thinks you look very scary, too."

"Thank you, the both of you. You see I am a federal officer," He then showed the pair his badge. "We prefer to scare the bad guys into giving up first."

Artie then projected a checkered flag.

"Artie says 'they're playing capture the flag. Are you playing?"

"Yes, I am."

"Artie and Leech know here Sean hid flags."

"Really?"

Artie projected a large smiley face that nodded.

"Well, boys, how would you like to help me get both flags?"

Both boys and the smiley face nodded.

* * *

_End of Chapter One_

**_©David D. Amaya 2010_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part four "The BMOC"**_  
**_Chapter 2  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

_"Homes, you should've been there,"_ Angelo relayed that afternoon's events to his friend. _"All that work and shit for nothing! We really could've used you, Ev."_

Everett Thomas, laying on his bed in his family home in St Louis, chuckled about the events that took place in the biosphere.

"So Ange," he asked. "How'd they pull it off?"

_"Well, homes, Jubes told us she that when she was defending our rag, Leech came running up to her crying…"_

_

* * *

_

"Oh Leech!" Jubilee said as he came into view. "What happened to you!"

"Artie and Leech were playing near treehouse, when a scary man shot at Artie and Leech. Leech ran away and hurt arm."

"Oh, little guy," She knelt down to hug him tightly. "That was Secret Agent Dude. He's a good guy, he probably didn't see you. What was he shooting?"

He showed her a fistful of small black pellets.

"So he is packing rubbers!" Jubilee remarks, then looks at her injured friend. "It's okay, Leech. Here, why don't you help me guard our flag." She pointed to the white handkerchief tied to a stick.

Suddenly she heard the faint sound of leaves rustling. "_Shh_," she whispered to Leech "Don't make a sound." Then out of the foliage, a ten of hearts passed by them.

"_**HA!**__ Forgot to charge it, Gumbo, Jr!_ _Come out so I can see you!"_

Slowly Cyrus Parkman crept out from the brush, with an eight of clubs raised ready to throw at Jubilee.

"Give me the flag, Jubes! I don't wanna blow ya up!"

She raised her hands, pointing them at the President's son. "Put down the deck or I'll shower you with sparks, 'Watt!"

Kilowatt placed the deck of playing cards he had in his pocket on the ground before he raised his hands in surrender.

"Guess I win!"

"Nope, _you lost!_" He turned and ran back into the brush, then just as quickly, returned long enough to recover his deck of cards.

Turning around slowly and cursing under her breath, she turns to the pole and sees a glowing form with their flag in its' hand.

"Aloha, Kolohe! See you at Victory Lane!" and Alea Kaulalona flew off.

"_Eat sparks, Hula Girl!_" Jubilee shouted as she attempted to shower her with sparks.

* * *

**{EmWiz}**She should have seen that one a block away, 'Watt. So how did they get your hata?

**{PwrPlnt}**Well, that's Nate's fault.

* * *

Nathan McPherson was guarding a green flag, while suddenly a small pink boy ran from the brush and did not stop running until he was firmly attached to the Alaskan's leg hugging tightly in a fear-laden death grip.

"Hey hey _HEY!_ Artie, what happened?"

Artie projected the Grim Ripper.

"You got scared, right? By who?"

Artie projected an image of the Master Chief, the hero of the video game Halo.

"Agent Nichols?" Artie nodded. "Are you all right."

An image of Artie running from the Master Chief appeared. Then the image of Artie tripped and scraped it's right arm. Then the real Artie showed Nathan his right arm, which was covered in dirt and twigs.

"Don't worry, Artie. I'll tell you what, you sit here, next to our flag, and when we're done I'll have my cousin look at it, okay?"

Artie hugged him them projected an image of Nathan dressed as a classic comic book super hero, complete with cape.

"That's neat, but I see me as more the Mr. Incredible-type myself."

Just then, the faint sound of leaves rustling could be heard. Nathan reached into his pocket and gripped his lucky silver dollar. "Just stay close to the flag, Artie," he whispered. "No one's gonna hurt you, we're just playing a game."

Out of the foliage walked a small mass. Like a living statue. It appeared to be made of a black-type of stone.

"Good afternoon, Miss Paige," he said. "I see you came for the flag. I'm sorry I just can't act like a gentleman, but-"

Artie tugged at his arm.

"_Just a __second__, Artie._ You obviously came ready to fight. Now, I am a gentleman, Miss Paige, but I've been known to fight to win."Artie tugged at his arm again. _"Just a sec, Artie_. I have activated my mutant gift, just as you have, let's see if you can- _**WHAT ARTIE!**_"

Artie simply pointed to the pole their flag _used _to be on, just above it, several gray strands were lifting the flag up and out of view.

"Gee," Paige said as she stood next to him, "And you didn't have to lose your religion." She then softly kissed him on the cheek then made a dash into the brush.

_"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THESE THINGS!_ Oh, wait. I forgot, Artie."

* * *

_Polar Bear, to South Seas,_ he sent out. _Polar Bear, to South Seas. The Package is unwrapped. I say again, the Package is unwrapped._

"_Kokami_! Good going, Polar Bear," she replied aloud. "You're lucky I got this one already and I'm headed to the finish line!"

"I do not agree with that assessment, Alea."

Floating just yards in front of the admiral's daughter, Monet blocked Alea's path.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way, but _are you out of your damn mind, girl?_"

"No I am not," she replied. "I am going to overpower you, then reclaim our team's flag. It shall be faster, not to mention less pain will have to be inflected if you surrender it to me now. I am stronger than you and a faster flyer than you are."

"_And not to mention more modest_. Listen girl, you want this? Then let's play a game I learned when daddy was stationed at TopGun, _dog fighting_. If you can out fly me in an aerial duel, you deserve this." She placed the flag in her outstretched right fist.

"Ready?

_**"GO!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**{PwrPlnt}**So it begins! Jono, Angelo and Paige are running with our flag, while me, MacKenzie and Delano are headed to get it back. Alea is Dog Fighting Monet, and no one knows what happened to McPherson and Jubes at this point, and guess who we run into along the way?

**{EmWiz}**I'll bet it ain't the Bluebird of Happiness.

* * *

_Okay, so you were right, Luv. Sneaky was easier than physical._

"Should'a seen the look on Grande's face, Homes! I should'a brought my camera!"

"That was really funny," Paige added. "but I'd hate to see the new kids doing all the chores by themselves, though."

"Don't worry, Corn Pone," A loud voice remarked. "We ain't gonna!"

Suddenly the three noticed it getting colder rapidly, then suddenly a blizzard appeared from nowhere, and the trio was knocked to the ground in two feet of snow.

"I guess you didn't get the updated weather report!" Jason remarked as he Cyrus and Stewart appeared. "Flash snow drifts!"

"I'll take that, mademoiselle," Yoink removed the flag from Paige's shivering grip from where she had fallen, softly kissed her now-empty hand, and then passed the flag to Jason. "We'd call Alea to come and thaw you guys out, but you'll have to wait until we've won!"

"Remember gang," The President's son chimed in. "I like the Rec Room pillows fluffed extra soft!"

"Now seeing as we just won," Jason added as a parting shot, "and since you guys are going to be working really hard, I say we should let you all _chill out_ for now!"

The three new students exchanged a round of high-fives then began to dash for the finish line. They stopped only when they were sure they were lost again.

Stewart was using a compass to determine their location when all of a sudden he cried out and he dropped the compass.

"_**Merde A La Puissance Treize!**_ Something hit my arm!" Then something whizzed by the ears of Jason and Cyrus.

"What the heck was that?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know," Jason remarked. "They didn't say they have a June bug problem in here!"

_**"They do not, gentlemen."**_

A figure dressed in black tactical gear appeared from the brush. A large automatic weapon in his hands.

"Surrender the flag," Special Agent Kordel Nichols ordered. "and no one shall be injured."

The three of them just stood staring at the figure before them.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Jason asked. "Savuis Arvis' illegitimate son?"

"Na, that ain't Metroid, mon ami, I'm guessing somebody's been playing Gears Of War a bit too often, non?"

"I bet you've been reading a Tom Clancy book, aren't you Lariat?"

"I am quite serious," Agent Nichols replied. "Surrender the flag, _**OR ELSE!**_"

After placing the flag in his belt at the small of his back, Jason cracked his knuckles menacingly. "One Time! Prep that ass for the beating of your life!"

Agent Nichols lowered his MP-5.

"Taking this beating like a man? I admire that in you!"

"No, but you are not going to enjoy this."

A split second later Paige emerged from the brush and tackled Jason head on, while Jono grabbed Cyrus from behind and Anglo confronted Stewart.

_"I'm taking that back!"_ She cried as she attempted to wrestle the flag from Jason's belt.

"You know, Bumpkin," The countered. "My momma always said to never to hit a young lady in fear nor anger.

_"But always make an exception for a __**BITCH!**__"_

_Clam down mate,_ Jono told Cyrus. _I'm not going to hurt you._

Cyrus then preformed a basic judo arm throw on Jono flipping him to the ground.

"And you ain't! _How sad!_"

"Round two, sucka." Angelo raised his hands in a boxing stance. "You ready, Wheto!"

Stewart froze the spot of ground under Angelo's feet causing him to slip and fall. Then dusted him with about two inches of frost.

**"Ding!"** the Canadian replied.

"Don't you pull my hair, you Yankee upstart!" Paige barked at him knowing his reaction. And following her plan, Jason attempted to yank her hair, only to allow her to husk into a rubber-like form.

"What the fuck!" Jason cried out finding her husked form in his hands. _"This __pendeja__'s molting!"_

Husk leaped to her feet. "Let's see what you got, Yankee."

"Damn you, mentarosa! I'm an Angels fan!" Jason tossed her husk to the side. "I'm gonna do you like your first ex-husband!"

Jason jumped to a muy Thai fighting stance, while Husk settled into a te kuan do pose.

_ This is going to be fun!_ she thought to herself. Husk started with a series of kicks and jabs, but was easily blocked by Jason, taking her bait like a trout. When he saw her open up her midsection, he unloaded a body shot to her rubberized form.

* * *

_"What happened?_"

"Well, Ev, he sinks his fist into the chia's gut, then Paige goes flying one way then Jay's fist snaps back so hard he goes flying the other way hitting the Canadian and the President's brat! I'm telling you, ya should have seen it!"

* * *

_**"**__**PUTAIN DE MERDE!**__** GET OFF ME, JAY!"**_ Stewart grunted under his friend. "This is how we met!"

"Guys, I wasn't hurt this much when I was grabbed at Sidwell!"

"What the fuck was that!" Jay asked dumbfounded. "That was like hitting a Nurf ball!"

"Had enough, vatos!" Angelo challenged as Paige and Jono returned to his side watching the trio writhing on the ground.

"Shit, ese, I've only begun, You want this back…" Jay reached behind his back but stopped when he felt the flag wasn't there. Then began to scan the biosphere floor for the flag.

"Don't you have it Jay?" Cyrus asked then he and Stewart also lowered their heads in looking. The others, realizing Jason lost it, also began searching the ground for the prize.

They searched feverishly until the sound of leaves rustling, when they all turned to the sound, they saw Special Agent Nichols heading into the brush. The green flag tucked behind him in his tac belt.

"I'll call a truce," Jason spoke first. "We all jump One Time, and then we all fight for the flag later."

_Read my mind, mate._

"_Símone_, homes. Let's go get the jura!"

* * *

_This new student is a very accomplished aerial duelist,_ Monet thought as she raced behind the glowing orange form only yards ahead of her.

Alea Kaulalona spent the most formidable time of her life, the discovery her mutant gifts, living with her father while he was stationed ashore at the Naval Fighter Weapons School at in Nevada.

Her self-taught ability was aided by hours of watching real dogfighting training, sneaking off with combat tapes of the best fighter pilots in the world, and taking combat manuals from her fathers' office. Now in the quiet community of Snow Valley, all that hard work has finally found a practical application.

_It is finally good to have someone to fly against,_ The Hawaiian thought as she preformed basic rolls and loops easily eluding the Algerian. _'Cause I always wanted to do __**this!**_ She suddenly stopped, pitching up slightly, allowing Monet to easily pass under her, as her boots came into view Alea smacked M hard on the soles with the stick her flag was tied to.

"I guess you don't like Tom Cruise movies, Mili' apa!" She called out as she changed direction heading to the pond. "Remind me to get you a copy of Top Gun for your birthday!"

Alea then began to pour on the speed as she led Monet skimming the water's surface. M to her credit was able to keep in close pursuit, all according to Alea's plan.

_Come on Miss. Thing! That's it! Keep up! I got a luau planned and you're gonna be the guest of honor!_

The pair of young women approached a small cliff at the edge of the pond they were flying over. Alea headed straight for it. Monet dead on her tail.

_That's it, Girly. I'm gonna end this right now. Time to drop the bomb! _

As Alea approached the cliff, she pulled up sharply. But at the same time released a blast of super-heated air at the cliff's face that bounced off the formation hitting Monet dead on, knocking her into the water.

Alea seeing her fall, extinguishes her flame and dives into the water to ensure Monet is all right.

Monet breaks the waters surface and begins coughing, apparently swallowing some water, but appears unharmed due to her mutant super-strength.

"Another thing I learned at TopGun," Alea informed her as she began to rise up and out of the water along the cliff's edge. "Heat can bounce off solid rock formations, and if you time it right you can cause a jet wash.

"This was really, _REALLY_, great! I hope we can do this again. Now if you excuse me, kaikuahine, I have a flag to plant!"

Unbeknownst to the Hawaiian as she was floating up along the cliff, delivering her monolog. Special Agent Nichols was standing at the top of the cliff. As Alea floated in front of him, he reached out and grabbed the flag right out of her carelessly loose grip.

"Thank you Ms. Kaulalona," Kordel remarked as he procured the white flag with his left hand. "Here, _have a drink!_" then with his right poured the contents of his water bottle over her head.

The steam the reaction produced was harmless, but the sudden loss of her vision caused Alea to lose her balance and fall back into the pond near Monet, who watched the event unfold from the water.

Now having both flags tucked in his tac belt, he waved at Monet, before disappearing in the thick brush.

Then the water around Monet began to flash boil. Alea burst out of the water glowing a bright red of pure anger.

_**" **__**'ÃKENA KENEKA 'OE **__**KANAPAPIKI!**__**"**_ She cried then flew off. Monet right behind her, but from a safe distance.

* * *

_End of Chapter Two_

**_©David D. Amaya 2010_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part four "The BMOC"**_  
**_Chapter 3  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

"So there I was, Charlie. Standing on the edge of the bluff. She is describing what she did to Monet, monologing like a cartoon villain, floating up like a balloon. When she got to me, I just took the flag from her hand and I doused her with my bottle of water, causing her to lose her equilibrium and she fell back into the water."

_"Lariat, that has to be, one of the most despicable things you've done yet. Too bad the kids didn't know that was one of your more enduring qualities!_

_"Okay, let me see if I've been following along. You have two hankies, on a stick, while a posse, six strong is hot on your trail, each of them with powers and abilities far beyond those of mere mortal Secret Service agent."_

"You got it, Charlie."

_"Shouldn't there be some chase music playing in the background, Kordel?"_

"Just a second." Kordel reached out from his desk and punched **B154** on his jukebox, and _'Nowhere to Run.'_ by Martha & The Vendellas started to play. "Is that better, Charlie?"

_"Loads."_

"Well, Charlie, I was making great time, but that was when I got completely lost."

* * *

Consulting the wristwatch on his right arm, the small compass showed North to his left. Remembering the door to the Biosphere faces East. The students he took the green flag from should be to the South. The pond where he took the white flag should be to the West.

Checking that both flags are still in his tac-belt, he decides to make a run for it and dashes into the foliage in the opposite direction he is facing, hoping to outrun the students to the finish line.

_Or at least run into a wall._

_

* * *

_

"Shh!" Stewart raises a clinched fist in the air, making the students stop. "Did you guys hear that?"

_Sounds like someone running, mate._

"It can't be Nathan or Jubilee," Cyrus added. "They wouldn't be headed in this direction."

"Alea and Monet can fly," Paige replied. "So that has to be Agent Nichols!"

"Come on guys," Angelo said. "let's smoke the Jura's ass!"

Then six members of Generation X made a run for the sound.

* * *

"Don't worry, Artie," Nathan reassured the small boy in his arms as he carried him to the starting position. "No one's going to harm you again today."

As they were walking they came across a familiar voice.

"… of course I couldda popped the hula girl, and the President's bundle of joy! But they're my hommies and I didn't wanna waste 'em our first time out!"

"I guess Jay's plan worked!" Nathan called out. "Tossing the uncharged card _was_ the key!"

"Oh! It's you Big Fella!" Jubilee replied holding Leech in her arms. "I see you got the other one. Are you all right Artie? Did Secret Agent Dude scare you too?"

Artie projected a thumbs up.

"As long as you're okay. Well, big fella, I see Ange's sticky fingers is as good as ever!"

Artie projected him tugging on Nathan's sleeve while Angelo lifted the flag right from under the Alaskan's nose. Jubilee and Leech burst out in laughter.

"_**Thanks**_, Mr. Maddox," Nathan replied. "I guess we should walk the rest of the way together then." He then extended his arm as a gentlemen.

"I guess we should, Nate. But the chivalry crap don't work on yours truly! Age before beauty," She said with a grand sweep of her arm allowing the pair to begin before her. "Do you think they're done all ready?"

"Naw, someone would have said something by now. But when we get back with Artie and Leech, I'm headed back in to help. What about you?"

"Hell yea, I'm in! I'd hate to miss all the fun! You know this reminds me of a time back when I was with the X-Men. Fearless Leader decides to call one of his _'special training exercises'_ to play a modified game of Smear the Queer using Worthington's rugby ball. Well, Betsy passed to Kitty then -"

Without warning, a black clad figure dashes out of the brush running right between Jubilee and Nuff, knocking them all to the ground. Artie projects an image of the Master Chief.

_**"There goes the Bad Cop!"**_

"And he gots _**both**_ flags! Let's get him!"

Both the older mutants leave the youngsters in chase of the Secret Service agent.

* * *

"So, I am about 300-yards from the finish when I run into Jubilee and Nathan, then they re-enter the fray, hot on my tail. McPherson attempts a flying tackle, I shake him, but then Jubilee blinds me."

_"She tackles you from behind?"_

"No, Charlie. Remember she tosses pyrotechnics?"

* * *

_**"EAT PLASMOIDS COPPER!"**_ Jubilee cries as she tosses a blinding flash of sparks at Agent Nichols, who doesn't shut his eyes fast enough takes the brunt of the otherwise harmless shower of light. Impulsively he drops his MP-5, removing his tactical goggles as he sinks to the ground, as he begins to rub his eyes with his gloved hands. While he is rolling along the Biosphere ground, Nathan stops him long enough to remove both flags from his belt.

**"SUCCESS!" **He cried. **"SO LONG, **_**CHUMP!**_**"** He made for the finish line. He only made it a few yards until Jubilee nailed him with a flying tackle of her own.

**"OH, NO YOU DON'T!"** she yelled as she brought the much larger boy crashing down, causing him to drop both flags to the ground. It was that moment the other members of Generation X arrived as a group.

Then it was every mutant for themselves.

"There it is!"

"Don't lose it, Chia!"

"Grab it 'Watt!"

_"I ALMOST GOT IT!"_

"Move it, Limey!"

_**Piss off, Yankee!**_

"I'm Canadian, Dumbass!"

"Then move your ass and get the flag!"

_**"Vas te faire foutre, Jason!"**_

"OUCH! **WHO BIT ME!"**

"Get your arm out of my jaw, Hayseed!"

_**"THAT WASN'T MY ARM, JUBES!"  
**_

At that moment Alea and Monet dropped from the sky, M using her strength to dig through the pile of young mutants without injuring her friends. Alea utilized her telekinesis to toss the bodies of her family away knowing they won't be hurt. _Well not for __**very**__ long at least._ Mutants fell away until Monet uncovered-

**"…THE FLAGS!"** she called out as she grabbed both flags. "**I'VE FOUND THEM!**"

**"NO YOU DON'T!"** Nathan cried out, tackling her to the ground causing her to drop them.

_**"I GOT IT!"**_ Cyrus yelled as he held up the white flag.

_**"MOVE IT, 'WATT!"**_ Stewart pushed him in the direction of the finish and the President's son made haste.

_**"TOSS IT HERE, CHIA!"**_ Angelo smacked his hands together and Monet tossed the green flag to the Chicano, who made a dash after Cyrus.

Paige and Jason ran after them hot on the pair's heels as the rest of the students were still engaged in the pileup.

* * *

"Like I told you, Ev. We couldda used ya, man! If you'd' a synced with M or Alea you could have flown to the finish. But there I was, haulin' ass like the LAPD's on my case, trying to catch up with El Presidente's chavalo macosco. And I would have caught up to him but…"

* * *

**{PwrPlnt}**I hear Angelo breathing down my neck, and there is this big dirt pile we're coming up on. Now Mz. Frost DID say to use our mutant powers. I call up a 5 of Diamonds and drop it gently so it slides deep in the pile of dirt. Then ***BOOM!***

* * *

"That pinche little fuck blows up a dirt pile that not only knocks me down, but covers me from my head down to my Kobe Bryant chanclas! But Paige is right behind me."

* * *

_**"PASS IT HERE, ANGE!"**_ Paige runs up with her hands outstretched.

_**"MIRA-MIRA, CHIA!"**_ he yells as he tosses her the green flag high in the air allowing her to catch it in midstride. _**"ANDLE! PUT ALL THAT JOGGING TO USE!"**_

_If I can break twenty around the grounds, I can beat Cyrus to the entrance._ "Feet!" she tells her cross trainers. "I've been defending ya'll for a long time. _IT'S NOW OR NEVER!"_

Now in a full sprint, Paige is almost able to catch up to Cyrus Parkman, but suddenly he lost his footing when he crossed some loose gravel, stumbling forward. While Cyrus focused on keeping his balance, Jason barreled into him and took the flag from him.

_"Got it, ese!"_ he tells Cyrus as he rips the white flag from his grasp. _"Now take a powder! I gotta flag to plant!"_ Then Jason pushes the President's son out of the way and he stumbles into a bush, then heads after Paige.

She is now at least twenty yards from the pair of new students as they make the forced exchange, but Paige doesn't know that Jason is a track-caliber sprinter and is gaining ground on her very quickly, but holds back a little.

_I hope she knows where we're headed,_ Keeping a close but steady pace. _I'm not gonna get lost in this broke-ass __Garden of Ares one mo' 'gain!_

The finish line approaching, quickly he begins to make his move. Now only a hair's breath from his counterpart, they break the foliage and head into the clearing, their objective now about to come into view.

* * *

"I can sense the students approaching," Emma tells Sean who arrives just in time with their glasses of iced tea. "Paige and Jason are neck-in-neck."

"This is gonna be a close call," he said as he saw Paige and Jason burst into view. They are now only one hundred yards away.

Both young mutants are confident in their mutant ability, but must rely solely on foot power. Both are attending school with friends they count as family, but they must do this alone. Both pretty much are, as Sean would note latter in the day in a notation to Professor Xavier; _'a mirror image of each other;'_

_ 'They both possess strong natural leadership abilities, are excellent students and have strong abilities they control well, but have yet to fully command. But as identical they are as students, their polar opposite upbringing effects their strategy, as noted below….'

* * *

_

They practically flew for the two platforms, which is supposed to light up when the winning flag is inserted, indicating the winning team. Both of the young mutants intends to be on that team.

_Almost there! _Paige screams to herself. _Almost there!_

_Wait for it!_ Jason commands himself. _Just a few more yards!_

_**NOW!**_

Just as the pair was about to break stride to plant their flags, Jason shoves Paige hard in the back with both hands, pushing her out of the way and causing her to overshoot the platforms. That split second was the advantage he needed planting the white flag as she stumbled to a hard stop. The rest of the students emerged from the brush just in time to see Delano shove Guthrie for the victory.

Jason had both gloved fists in the air as his teammates began to race for him to begin celebrating.

_**"HELL YEA!"**_ Jason whooped. _**"SCORE ONE FOR THE GOOD GUYS!"**_

"I guess the wheto isn't the only sneaky-assed gabron, Ev! Then they began to rub it in."

Alea, Stewart, Cyrus, and Nathan reached Jason and grabbed him in a group hug each hoping around together as they embraced as a team.

_All right Kaqmali'i!_ Alea sent to the four boys in front of her. _Just as we planed it!_ And they preformed a victory cadence Alea's father taught her.

"All dressed up!"

"Nowhere to go!"

_"We be fast!"_

_**"They be slow!"**_

"Hey, guys," Jason grunted to them from behind a large grin. "I love ya'll to death, but that _**sucked!**_" Then he personally addressed the rest of the students. "That's right ya'll! Who's the BMOC now! Who's the BMOC! _WHO'S THE BMOC!_"

"_What's_ the BMOC?" Sean asked.

"The Big Man on Campus." Emma replied.

"You mean The Big _Mutant_ on Campus!" Jay corrected her.

Just then, out of the brush Artie and Leech each held a hand of Agent Nichols, who had donned a pair of very dark sunglasses. Artie was wearing his helmet and Leech had on his goggles, the boys leading a stunned Secret Service agent to the rest of the group.

"Are you okay, Lariat?"

Artie projected a smiley face, but with spinning swirls where the eyes go.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! _Ohmygod!"_ Jubilee kept repeating as she and Stewart ran up to them. "I'm sorry Secret Agent, Dude! I didn't mean to nail you so hard in the face with my sparks! I'm sorry I'm sorry _I'm sorry!_"

"It is okay, Jubes." He replied sounding exhausted and taking deep breaths. "I am just a little stunned, I shall be fine."

"Are you sure," Stewart asked. "Let us take you to the MedLab to get checked out."

"No, thank you, Mr. MacKenzie. Just give me a moment. I have taken worse treatment in the line of duty."

"Are you injured, Agent Nichols?"

"No, Ms. Frost. One of your students found a non-lethal way to subdue me temporarily, but I shall recover none the worse for wear."

* * *

_"You can shoot straight with me, son. What happened?"_

"At that time I was seeing five large spots before my eyes. I have been wearing my sunglasses all day long, and I still have a couple of spots in my peripheral vision, but I think I will live.

"Well Mr. Delano was sill whooping it up when Paige confronted him about his tactics."

* * *

"_You cheated!_"

They all stopped celebrating to look in Paige's direction.

"What the HELL did you say, girl?"

"You cheated, Jason!" She repeated as she was still doubled over trying to catch her breath. "I'da beaten ya if you hadn't pushed me at the last second!"

"Cheated? Cheated? CHEATED! Honey, it ain't cheatin' if there ain't no rules! And illegal's just a sick bird, 'til you get caught! That's why we won, AND YOU DIDN'T! I didn't blast anyone away. I didn't melt anyone to slag, I don't turn to oatmeal at night, and I can't fly. _WHO'S THE BMOC? **ME!**_ Wanna know _why_, Cornpone? I'm the BMOC because I used my _**strongest **_mutant power!"

_"Your ability to panamime!" _

**"Shut up, Yoink!** It's my street smarts, Guthrie! I received a barrio scholarship from the school of hard knocks and graduated top of my class!

" _'You cheated, Jason!'_ " he mimicked. " _'I'da beaten ya if you hadn't pushed me at the last second!'_ **Bitch please**! If that switch was going to save your friend's life, the vato behind you would have blown your brains out!"

_**"Mr. Delano!"**_ Sean was visibly upset.

_No Sean,_ Emma sent him. _He __**does**__ have a point._

"What!" he said in response to Sean's disconcert. "This **was** a _'combat __exercise'_ and I'm a street warrior!"he tapped at his temple. "And here's where I stash the ultimate weapon!"

"Hey, One-Time!" He addressed Agent Nichols seeing him sucking wind, "You're a _sight_ for sore eyes! Let me _paint the picture_. I won, YOU LOST! Since you can't see, just remember, the dishes gets put on the last cupboard on the right hand side, the flatware goes in the drawer next to the fridge. And there's a soda stain on the rug next to the TV!"

Artie and Leech assisted Agent Nichols, who was quickly regaining his strength, to the flags and he removed both. "First, Mr. Delano, you did plant this flag first. And I am willing to agree that you did so following all the parameters Ms. Frost and Mr. Cassidy set forth in this exercise."

Kordel walked past the two youngest members of Generation X and moved over to Sean and Emma and handed him both flags. "Also I would like to commend you on your restraint. To be honest, Miss. Guthrie, If I were in that position, I would have fired upon you, too. Do not believe for a moment that anyone else would not have chosen a head shot.

"'_And here is where I stash the ultimate weapon,'_" He repeated as he tapped his own temple. "I most certainly agree with that assessment. The human brain weighs only three pounds and does not contain any muscle tissue, but the strength of a well focused mind is a most formidable power to wield.

"But Mr. Delano, you did overlook one detail."

"Like what, Super Cop?"

"Lad," The Irishman said with a note of surprise in his voice. "These are not the flags I used for this exercise."

**"WHAT!"** Alea and Angelo called out simultaneously.

"Sean," Emma asked, puzzled. "Are you certain?"

"See for yourself," he then handed her the two flags. The white handkerchief was indeed, upon closer inspection, Polar White not the Arctic White of her personal collection, and then in the lower left hand she saw instead of her personal monogram of EF she saw KN, which adorned both flags.

"Where are the real flags?"

A grin crept on his face, and then Kordel clapped his gloved hands. Then Artie and Leech produced two sparkling clean flags and inserted them into the platforms, lighting up both.

* * *

_"How did the kids switch the flags?"_

"Remember when Leech said they knew where the flags were, Well, I knew what we were going to do because I saw Sean make the two flags this morning. He did not give me any other details because he wanted me to participate, but I knew switching flags might come in handy, so when they led the students to the flags. I gave one to each of them to switch them before the teams arrived and return to them when they sent out their forces and say that I had scared them into running into the biosphere!

"I just fell back on my training, or as the Director taught me…"

_"__**'Use every available asset to get to the objective, or create them as you get there!'**__ I always liked that speech myself and I guess you were a good listener, Kordel. So how did the students handle the revelation?"

* * *

_

"_**P**__**inche **__**jura! **_Use your friends to turn rata and snitch you out and to plant false shit! I could see if he switched when we were throwing chingazos and Jay lost it there or when he grabbed the other from Alea, but to use Artie and Leech, that's some fucked up shit, Ev!"

* * *

**{PwrPlnt}**But that wasn't the worst thing of all, Oz! ?-(

**{EmWiz}**What happened?

**{PwrPlnt}**THEY began to rub it in!

* * *

Artie project a #1 sign as both hoped around pumping their fists' in the air mimicking Jason. Agent Nichols joined them.

"_OUTSTANDING GENTLEMEN!" _He held out both palms to them. "GIVE ME FIVE!" They slapped his palms. "UP HIGH!" He raised them above his head, they smacked them again. "DOWN LOW! He lowered them but pulled away and they missed. "_**TOO SLOW! **_Well, students," he addressed the older of the teams. "May I suggest you all get in a little rest before dinner, I hear they are serving lasagna! And that stain is just the first issue for the Rec Room, it is going to take a lot of elbow grease for that to get done!"

"There is just two more things I would like to impart to you all before this exercise is over, Mr. Delano; One, you just learned that even the ultimate of weapons can be defeated. You were just plain out-smarted. And second, Artie and Leech are the BMOC today!"

Artie project a _**'We're the BMOC!'**_ sign and the pair continued pumping their fists' in the air.

Jubilee approached the boys. "How did you guys learn to be that sneaky?"

They both pointed back at Jubilee.

"Well, at least you two had a cool, good looking, expert instructor!"

* * *

_End of Chapter Three_

**_©David D. Amaya 2010_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The "Big Mutant On Campus" Series**  
**By David D. Amaya**

_**Part four "The BMOC"**_  
**_Chapter 4  
_**

_**Disclaimer: As always; the first step of the journey.**_

* * *

"So we finish dinner," Angelo tells Everet. "Then Ms. Frost stands up and dings on a glass with her fork, and you know I can't stand that shit!"

* * *

"Students," She said as she rose. "Now that you all have finished eating, you are all at aid in cleaning up the kitchen as well as the Recreation Room. Agent Nichols has placed ten slips of paper in this helmet. You will attend to the room it states. Moreover, seeing that he was victorious as per the parameters of the exercise, he shall determine when the tasks are completed. Please begin immediately."

The students each pulled a slip of paper, telling them which room to clean, and then left to their chores. Agent Nichols pulled Artie and Leech aside, knelt down and whispered something in their ears, which garnered a round of high-fives as the four Gen-X Girls passed by.

"Hey, Secret Agent Dude," Jubilee, inquired as the boys quickly left upstairs. "What was that all about?"

Still wearing a grin, as well as a dark pair of Ray-Bans, he turns to the quartet. "Oh, nothing of concern, Jubes. Please attend to your chores, if you please, ladies." At that time his watch alarm sounded. "Now if you will excuse me I have to make an important telephone call. I will check on your progress shortly." Then he exited the dining hall to the Biosphere.

* * *

"Yes, Mrs. Parkman, the first full day was rather successful for Cyrus. The other students have accepted him as just another new student, and he has made fast friends here… Well, Mr. Director, for his economics class, I gave an assignment to find the forms of price discrimination… Price discrimination… To put it bluntly Colonel, it is when you have to pay full price for a 12-pack of soda because you forgot your Safeway card instead of two for five dollars… No, you just need to get out of the Helicarrier more often, Colonel …

"Yes sir, Mr. President. I gave an assignment for his creative writing class as well… The assignment is for the students to introduce themselves…. His other classes, Mrs. Parkman? Well, the students participated is an exercise to determine how well they can utilize their special gifts… No, Mr. Ziegler, No one was seriously injured… Why, yes. I did participate in the exercise… No, Mr. Director, I would never do anything to harm the students here! Yes, sir, they wanted to see how successful Operation Goldbrick was….

"Mr. President, I have all ready taken several precautions in that regard. Both shipments arrived today and the students did not notice the weapons, nor that the tactical equipment was hidden with my family's jukebox. They never saw any of it. In addition, the MarkVII arrived while all the students were sitting down for lunch. They have no idea that it is here. The MarkVII is well disguised and is in an easily accessible place… Yes, sir they are completing a chore, but you may speak to him in about fifteen minuets… Of course, Mrs. Parkman, I understand completely. Please have a good evening, everyone."

Powering down his cell phone. He noted Penance had walked up to the pile of rocks he was sitting on.

"Good evening, Miss. Penance," He addressed her with a warm smile. "I trust you are having a pleasant evening?"

She just stood there wordlessly, then lowered her palm along side her body twice and pointed towards the tree house.

"I see, you are looking for Artie and Leech, Right?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"They are inside, You see, earlier this afternoon they helped me in a contest against the rest of the students, so I am giving them a treat as a reward for their assistance. Say, would you like to join us inside tonight?"

Her crimson face seemed to light up as she nodded. "It would be my pleasure," He held out his right arm, remembering Jubilee telling him to be careful of her razor-sharp skin. She carefully slipped her arm through his and they walked the short distance into the school.

* * *

_"So what were you stuck with Ange?"_

"I got the Rec Room with Jono, the hot Hawaiian chick, Paige, and that grande mother fucker. Paige is explaining how I swiped the flag…"

* * *

"…then Angelo's sticky fingers lifted the flag from right under Nathan's nose!" Paige tells Alea, while Nathan is turning a deep shade of red. "Then he finally turns around! You should have seen it Alea it was so priceless! Then I walk up to him and kiss him on his cheek, and then we leave!"

"Well that's Nuff for you, a gentleman even in combat," _Next time, _She telepathically sent him._ DECK HER COUNTRY ASS! Got that Grizzly Adams!_ "Now lift up the couch so I can dust underneath it, Nakanaela."

The Alaskan heaved the Rec Room sofa easily, curling it to his chest. Alea knowing the extent of his natural strength, calmly and with no apparent worry of him dropping it on her, dipped under the free space and slowly dusted underneath it, then cleaned under the cushions, in the process found $1.79 in loose change. Meanwhile Paige, Jono and Angelo cleaned the tables and the rest of the Rec Room's furniture when a large gleaming whistle appeared out of nowhere.

"Artie says 'Good job!'" Leech translated. "Leech think you doing good, also!"

"Well, Well, Well," Nathan grunted still holding up the sofa. "If it isn't the Falcon and the Snowman! What do you pocket-sized intel operatives want?"

The boys, well to young to understand Nathan's movie reference, just stood there while Artie projected a large question mark.

"It's a spy movie, little angels," Alea replied climbing out from under the sofa. "Don't worry he was saying that in jest, **RIGHT, NAKANAELA!**"

The Alaskan winced in pain and dropped the sofa on both his feet. "Yea, whatever you say, sis." He replied as he began to rub his feet. Paige, Jono and Angelo chuckled knowing he was being mentally chastised by Alea.

_What brings you two in from the tree house, mates?_

Artie projected an image of the Secret Service badge. "Artie says 'We wait for the Nice Cop' Nice Cop say to wait in here."

"_Para qué?_"

"To see if you pass inspection, Mr. Espinosa."

Special Agent Nichols had entered the Rec Room, still wearing his dark sunglasses, but surprisingly with Penance on his right arm. Under his left was a very large blanket, which he dropped to the floor next to him.

"My first question, students, is this; Who cleaned the sofa?" Alea raised her hand. "Very well, Miss. Kaulalona, how much change was recovered?"

"Around a buck eighty."

"Not a bad haul." He surmised. "Students, I will say that I am satisfied that this room is clean. You are all dismissed to your dorms, but _**NO ONE **_may enter the kitchen nor the Rec Room for the rest of the evening. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Agent Nichols, but may I ask -"

"No, Miss. Guthrie, _you may not_. Remember, _**NO ONE**_ may enter the kitchen nor the Rec Room for the rest of the evening. That is all. Thank you for doing a good job."

* * *

_"How long were you guys at it?"_

"Only like fifteen minuets, homes. Shit didn't get cleaned but that sofa! I don't know what he did next, Ev, but as we left, he headed for the kitchen."

* * *

**{PwrPlnt}**So, there we was. Monet, Jason, Yoink, Jubilee, and yours truly! Jay was on Rinse&Dry, you know Oz, Alea was right he does get dishpan hands! Monet and Yoink were working on the pots & pans, and Jubes was putting everything away. I was stuck on flatware **again** while I was telling everyone how Alea and me boosted their flag!

* * *

"…So, I tossed an uncharged ten of hearts at her and she goes _'HA! Forgot to charge it!'_ so I avail myself and we have a standoff! I drop the deck just as Alea lifts the flag, and I make a dash for it. Too bad we were swindled from the jump!"

"Mr. Parkman!" said a voice from the doorway. "Where is your grammar?"

_"Tacoma!"_

Everyone else in the room, save Monet, laughed at the joke. Jubilee turned to face Cyrus' Secret Service bodyguard.

"Hi ya, Secret Agent Dude! I hope I didn't blind ya permanently."

"No, Jubes, I shall recover fully by morning," he stated. "But I am here to check if you are finished. Who among you cleaned the flatware?"

The President's son raised his hand. "I did."

"Very well. How many spoons have you put away?"

_"Em… Er… nine?"_

"Close enough, Mr. Parkman. I am satisfied that the kitchen is cleaned. You are all dismissed to your dorms, but NO ONE may enter the Rec Room nor the kitchen for the rest of the evening. Is that understood?"

"But Agent Nichols," Monet began to speak up. "we have not even-"

"Yea, One-Time, we get you!" Jason cut her off as he pushes Stewart and Cyrus out the door, while Jubilee gets Monet out into the hallway.

"Diable était-il celui au sujet de mon ami?"

"Ain't got the first damn clue," Jay replied to him. "But I'm not going to finish that shit in the morning!"

"Of course you ain't, Stitch," Jubes quipped. "You got dishpan hands all ready, you'll shrivel up like a raisin!"

* * *

**{PwrPlnt}**That got a round of chuckles from the gang, *except for M,* and then she asks the obvious.

* * *

"Why would Agent Nichols have us exit if we are no where near completion of our tasks?"

"Hell, girl you're the mind reader on record," Jason replied. "What do I look like, a swami?"

_Well, if we wrap your head in enough toilet paper, Iakona, You'll look like Tarnac, The Mediocre!_

_

* * *

_

**{PwrPlnt}**Being that Jubes and Yoink also laughed at the same time I did. I'm assuming Alea sent it to all 5 of us. Monet must have been born without a funny bone. Well, Jay starts to turn red, and Jubes nails him with a sucker punch!

* * *

"I used to wonder what it was like for Moms and the Fearless Leader when they were my age. Now I gots a ringside seat!"

* * *

**{PwrPlnt}**Me & Yoink laughed some more. Jay got pissed and flipped her off. However, that didn't stop her.

* * *

"Right back at ya! _**NAYA**_!" She shot back showing him the bird in return.

_Thanks, Pahupahu!_

"Any time Island Gal! So I'm guessing Secret Agent, Dude kicked you guys out the RecRoom, huh?"

_Yep, Girl, the Bobby tossed us out, but I must say I'm not the least bit upset by it._

_ Simon, Jono. But, I was planning to get in a few hours of Need For Speed after we were done._

"I say, if we are all free with nothing we'd want to do," Stewart offered up. "Why don't we find something to do together?"

_That sounds like fun!_ Paige's voice echoed in their ears.

"And while we're at it," Cyrus jumped in. "we can all talk face to face!"

_Fine, _Nuff chimed in. _Jay's room in say five minutes?_

_Si. _

"Cool."

_Okay. _

_See you all there, mates_

"Hold up!" Jason called out from the bottom of the staircase. "Don't I get a say in this!"

_Well, Iakona if your next eight words isn't 'Whatever you command, your Royal High and Mightiness!' __**YOU DO NOT**__._

_

* * *

_

"So, Ev, we're all in Jay's room waiting for the other vatos. It's decked out okay, and there's a hella lot of room. That's when I get five bucks richer!"

* * *

"The door's locked, guys," Cyrus replied, as he was the first to arrive.

"Don't sweat it, 'Watt. I'll have it open in a jiffy!"

"Damn it, Jubes! It's my door! I'll open it!"

The door suddenly unlocked itself and opened, revealing Alea, Angelo, and Jono sitting on the sofa, while Paige and Nathan were sitting at the desk.

Jason's room was sparsely decorated in comparison with the rest of the new students. Over the desk where Paige and Nathan were reading their Econ books were six picture frames. The group portrait he shares with Alea, Stewart, Nathan and the Admiral, a picture of a young boy with a famous superhero, several framed newspaper clippings, and a sketch of a very young girl sitting on a motorcycle. On the stand next to the sofa is a portrait of a Los Angeles County Sheriff's Deputy, and a photo-booth picture strip of that Deputy hugging a young boy.

"Aloha ahiahi, everyone!" Alea smiled towards the five students entering her boyfriend's room.

"Alea," Stewart asked. "If you guys were already in here, why lock the door?"

Nathan stood up and walked to the sofa. "To lose a bet with Angelo." He replied as he tossed five crumbled bills, which rained down on the winner.

"Gracias, for the feria hombre!"

"Well, like, I guess you were told to stay out of the RecRoom and the Kitchen, too?"

_Yea, Girl, we didn't do much. The new gal cleaned the couch spot on, until she made him drop it. But the Copper said to get out._

"Same here," Cyrus added. "Lariat asked me how many spoons got done. Heck, I didn't have a clue. That place is a mess!"

"Why would he dismiss us after only a few minutes of working on our assigned chores?"

"Beats me, Monet," Nathan replied. "But the strangest thing, he had Artie and Leech waiting in the RecRoom before he tells us to get."

"Don't forget," Paige added. "He had Penance with him, as well."

"Penance?"

_Yea, Jubes. Artie an' Leech walked in and said Nichols asked them to wait for 'em, then he walked in with Penny on one arm and several blankets under the other._

"I wonder what he brought the kids in from the Biosphere for?"

"I'm guessing it's the payoff for switching flags on us, Paige," Stewart replied.

"Well," Jay said. "There's only one way to find out. Okay, who's the sneakiest amongst you cats?"

* * *

**{EmWiz}**So let me guess, 'Watt. You said 'Sneaky's my middle name!'

**{PwrPlnt}**No, Jubilee beat me to it, but Jay knew he needed me for his master plan.

* * *

"Okay, Jubes," Jay said as he headed for the door. "you sneak down and find out what the kids are doing that we should be dealt in on. 'Watt, you go down and figure out what the hell One-Time is doing."

"I don't know about you vatos, but I'm going to get my PSP to kill some time."

"Oi, I'll get mine, too. Do you have the new Metal Gear?

"Si, You're going down, Wheto!"

"Ne petez pas plus haute que votre culm! I've heard that one before!"

"You know," Paige said as Jay opened the door for the students. "We should spend the time working on the assignments Agent Nichols and Mr. Cassidy gave us."

"You do that, while I work on taking a leak," Jay replied as they all left the room. "Back in a minuet, honey!"

"Be waiting right here, sweetheart!" Nathan replied as the door closed.

* * *

"So, like I was saying, Charlie," Kordel continued. "I always pay on a margin call. Artie and Leech are tucked in the sofa each sporting the biggest Banana Split in the Commonwealth. Penance is sitting in an easy chair covered with a bomb blanket so she does not cut it to shreds, eating a bowl of tin roof sundae. And all this with a copy of Cars in the DVD player."

_"Heck, Lariat I almost wish I was there with your students," _Charlie Block answered back_. "I loved the scene where Mator and Lightning go tractor tippin.' Boy that brought back some good memories! So what were you doing while the kickback's going on?"_

"I had all ready sent the rest of the students upstairs to the dorms while I finished cleaning up the Rec Room and the kitchen."

"_Why are you on KP, Lariat? I thought you said you switched the flags?"_

"Well, I did win, but you have to agree, the kids DID beat me.

"I should have been more prepared, Charlie. If Artie and Leech had not led me out of the biosphere, I probably would still be feeling my way out! A Secret Service agent, fresh out of months of SHIELD Special Forces training and I almost get taken out by a wisecracking teenager! I lost plain and simple. They were going to pay up for losing, so I am just doing the same."

"_I'm guessing you didn't tell this to Ms. Frost or the students?"_

"Nope. So while the kids were watching a race car repaving Route 66, I was up to my elbows in soapy water. Once I had finished the dishes, I realized why dishwashers do not wear Armani. So I headed to my office to change into a workout shirt when I ran into a familiar face."

* * *

Agent Nichols wipes his hands on a rag muttering to himself. Now two of his best ties are ruined since he has been here, and there is no sign of a Hydra attack.

Draping it over an open drawer in the hopes of salvaging it, he dons his suit jacket he had the decency to have removed, and headed towards the stairs when he bumped into the President's son.

"Good evening, Mr. Parkman."

"Um… Hiya, Lariat!"

"Did I not make it clear that no one was to enter the kitchen or the RecRoom for the rest of the evening?"

"You sure did, Lariat."

"Then may I ask why you are here, Cyrus?"

"Er… Well, we're all upstairs, and, well, it's just."

_I came down to make something to drink and grab some munchies, so we can all study._

"I came down to make something to drink and grab some munchies, so we can all study."

_And seeing that all the snack fixings are down here…._

"And seeing that all the snack fixings are down here…."

"May I ask what everyone is doing, upstairs?"

"Well… Um…"

_We're all in Jay's room working on our Creative Writing assignments, 'Ãkena Keneka._

"We're all in Jay's room working on our Creative Writing assignments, Aken- I mean Lariat."

"Very well, Cyrus, I shall make some popcorn and soft drinks and take them upstairs for you."

"Thanks, Lariat!" With his mission aborted he turned around to head back upstairs.

"By the way Cyrus, what would you all like to drink?"

"Kool-Aid! The color you dumped on Flem-Wad will be fine!"

"Mr. Parkman!"

"What? That's been my all-time favorite for months!"

"Naturally. Please return upstairs."

"Okay, Lariat." _Thanks for the save, Alea!_

_Any time, Kulo! What's this about dumping Kool-Aid on a Flem-Wad?_

_I'll tell you guys when I get back! How's Jubes doing?_

_I'll check._

_

* * *

_

"YO! DJ!"

"WHAT UP!"

"Looks like we got ourselves _a nodder_!"

The car with the loud sound system pulled in front of the sleepy truck then switched CD's from a bass-driven beat, to Kenny G's 'Songbird.'

"Pretty Music!"

The image of a truck plowing into a building while snoring appeared in front of the TV.

"Leech think that dirty trick to play, too."

"Yea, totally uncalled for, _but a lotta fun to watch!_"

"Hi, Jubilee!"

"Hi, guys! Whatcha doin'?"

The image of Pac-Man eating a banana split appeared.

"Nice Cop say 'thank you' to Artie and Leech, so Nice Cop make dessert for Artie and Leech and for Penny, too!"

"And Secret Agent Dude couldn't make this a group thing? Well, have fun, guys!" She then spotted Penance, she was sitting in an armchair, the Kevlar-lined bomb blanket shredded, but she was watching the screen in very high spirits, in her razor-sharp hands was a ceramic bowl of half-eaten ice cream. Jubilee can only imagine the joy Penance is feeling.

"Hi, Penny! I see Special Agent Dude got you tin roof sundae."

Penance smiled at her wordlessly.

"Well, I'll let you guys finish the movie. Next time I've got to get you to try Rocky Road, Penny! I got to get going but if you need held polishing those off, give me a holler!"

As she leaves for the stairs, she is glad at how well Agent Nichols is treating her friends and is glad she doesn't have to put foot to ass, as no one has treated him any worse than any other X-Man.

_**Except me of course!**_ She thinks as she heads upstairs. _I gots to get him back for this! Marshmallow shooters in our desks is one thing, playing dirty is another, but 'Movie and a Sundae' without moi? That's just plain __**cruel!**_

* * *

_End of Part Four_

_The next installment of **'the Big Mutant On Campus'** series, "_**_The Tale of the Ghetto Butterfly_**_" will be posted in Sept '10.  
_

**_©David D. Amaya 2010_**


End file.
